Arriba!
by heyyodude
Summary: Remus knows a little Salsa. Tonks is attempting to learn Salsa. Put two and two together and we get RLNT Fluff!


**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure you guys know that I don't own any of this; except the plot. JKR owns the characters,,, unfortunately. Although, I f I DID own Harry Potter[still wishing I wouldn't kill off the two best characters ever. (just take a guess on who that is). I'm making a whole bunch of One-shots, so its gonna be like one huge fluffly story! I'm kind of new to this writing fanfic things. But I am a long time reader .**

**Summary: Remus and Tonks fluff. Remus knows some salsa! Tonks can't dance for her life. Put two and two together, and we get…. RLNT fluff .**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tonks POV**

"Bugger! I'll never get this right."

Sighing I realized that I just really was never, _ever_ meant to dance…ever. I'm about as graceful as Molly after she knocked back a couple of 'pumpkin juices'. (which Sirius spikes with none other than…Firewhiskey) He says it gives her more character, more spunk. One thing he says is, "Arthur quite likes it when she's like that [wink". I stop attempting to dance immediately, a mental image of Molly and Arthur come into my mind, that _really_ shouldn't be there.

"Ew ew ew ew ew!" bouncing up and down on the balls of my feet. "Oh god, she's like my second mum! Gross! I mean like honestly, ew-ohh umph!"

As my 'graceful' feet trip over themselves and have me heading straight to the dingy floor of Grimmauld Place.

_Wow! Wouldn't ya know it, I feel on my face…again._

Opening closed eyes I find myself face to face with a pair of feet sporting a set of battered loafers. My eyes wandered up to the face. And I see the kind, sweet, smirking, _sexy as hell_ - _Whoa, down girl. He will never return you feelings. Wait, we have feelings for him?! (mental shrug) No point in denying the obvious_.- face of Remus Lupin.

"Hello Nymphadora. Is the floor comfortable?" he said smirking._What I wouldn't give to snog that smirk right off his face…wow, I got it bad. _

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus." I say automatically. It's just an reaction really, I but actually fancy it when he says my name. it sound magical. "Well considering me and the floor have been frequently acquainted, it's been getting more comfortabler." I say with a wide smile.

"Well considering 'comfortabler' isn't a word, I don't really think it's _that _comfortable" _You'd probably be a lot more comfortable- god, I DID NOT just say that._ He tires to suppress a smile, I see it instantly and let my smile go even wider. _Ohh! Idea!_

I prop up my head on my hand, my eyes roam over his body. _Definitely dead sexy. Breathe girl breathe! _Finally coming back up to his face I take in the many scars upon his face. _Now that's a turn on, wow._

"Well considering the gentleman in front of me is just standing there, not helping a poor wounded metamorphagus, I'm pretty content here." I throw a wink his way. He grins, _it takes years off of his face, double wow,_ but he still blushes profusely.

"Sorry about that." He reaches for my hand and takes him into his own. He pulled me up a little too forcefully and we come face to face…literally. _Well actually, its my face to his chest. Oh! He smells heavenly_

His hand are still on my waist, mine are around his neck; our breathing is rhythmic. He smiles, blushes then looks away. He took a step back, arms forgotten at my waist. Only our hands stay clasped.

Looking down at our hang her says, "So what were you doing before you fell…again." He smirks.

My eyes were fixated on our hands, they wander up to his heavily scarred face.

"Well, I was attempting to Salsa." He raises an eyebrow at me.

Feeling the heat rise at my face, I mumble, "Well, it's just that I've been wanting to learn and, at some point, actually go dancing; since, you know, I don't have anything better to do today. I thought that I should try it. You know what, its stupid. I'm stupid for even thinking I could pull off being graceful. I don't even know I sugg-" I'm silenced by his finger on my lips. His golden brown eyes had a marauder glint to them.

"Nymphadora, don't ever, _ever_, think you're stupid. And as for the dancing part," He stood up straight; pulls out his wand and give it a lazy flick. And suddenly, I hear the most wonderful sounding Latin music. He turns back to me and extends his hand.

Reluctantly, I take his hand. I'm in awe, that he, _Remus John Lupin_, will be pressed against my body. My knees feel weak, my breathe quickens.

"Now, when my right foot goes forward, your left foot goes backward. Okay? We'll take it nice and easy. One two three, one two three.."

Our hips brush against each other. After a couple of steps, Remus goes to spin me. I, the klutz that I am, trips over her own feet…again; but I never hit the floor. Instead, he caught me. _He always catches you._

Now, if you were standing outside the door of my bedroom at Grimmauld Place, you would have thought that just by the way we were staring to each other, and the position we were in _(a very sexy position might I add.)_ you would have thought that we were just gonna shag each other right then and there.

Remus being me back to a standing position. His arms encircled around my waist. And somehow, my arms find his neck. Our lips are so close; and yet so far away.

_Is he ever going to bloody kiss me!_

I'm basically famous for my impatience, clumsiness and hair. Impatience takes the cake right about now.

I close the distance between our lips. His mouth tastes like chocolate. I maneuver so I can explore his mouth better. Sucking on his bottom lips I hear him moan. Smiling against our entangled lips. My lips find his throat. Sucking and slightly biting it I hear him gasp. _I like that reaction._

Unable to take this anymore I push him towards the wall. Our lips come back to their original places. Hands entangling in each others hair. After what seems like forever he pulls away.

"Wow."

"Double wow."

We just stood there holding each other. Faces still centimeters apart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So what did you think? Reviews would really make me smile. Since I'm kind of new to the fanfic writing process. Criticism is welcome. Good, Bad, I really don't care.**


End file.
